Gazette Ikut Lomba Panjat Pinang
by Chisa Isti
Summary: Untuk memperingati Hari Kemerdekaan, anak-anak gajet pada ikut lomba panjat pinang di kampung mereka. No pairing. First fanfiction yg diupdate tahun 2008 (lol)


Judul : Gazette ikut lomba panjat pinang

Genre : parodi

Fandom : Anak2 gajet

Rating : balita (bawah limapuluh taon), yah, klo ada mbah2 mw baca, nggih monggo dipun waos kemawon...

Notes : this my first fanfic, enjoy! Langsung wae….

(Based on my blogspot, published in 2008, 8th August)

Hari ini, anak2 gajet ikut lomba panjat pinang dlm memperingati Hari Kemerdekaan RI di kampung mereka *hasyah! Aneh2 wae, mang gajet tinggal di kampung?*. Tibalah giliran mereka untuk tampil. Sebelum tampil, mereka diperbolehkan untuk mengatur strategi.

"Gimana nih? Sapa yg dibawah sendiri?"tanya Ruki.

"Hmmm… Gmana klo kamu aja Ru?"Reita memberi saran.

"Pesek Lu! Gw ntar tambah pendek dodol!"Ruki marah2."Gw paling atas, gw kan paling ringan!"kata Ruki, tidak ada yg brani membantah kata2 Ruki barusan, memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Trus sapa dong… Klo Kai aja gimana? Kamu kan leader kita Kai…"Kata uru.

"lhoh, kok gw sih?"Kai mencoba menghindar.

"Iya, elu aja Kai, lagian elu kan drummer kita, pasti kuat donk!"Aoi dukung kata2 uru.

"Elu kan masuknya terakhir, trus klo difoto jg plg akhir,"Reita ikut dukung.

"Iya sih, eh, TAPI KAN GW LEADER KALIAN! Harusnya gw dong yg nentuin sapa yg dibawah!"Kai g trima, ia mencoba mengelak.

"Oke, tp elu yg harus paling atas, brani?"Ruki nantang Kai, dy tau klo Kai itu phobia ma ketinggian.

"Errrr…"Kai mikir."Aaaarrrggghh… Iya deh, gw yg paling bawah,"akhirnya Kai ngalah. (sejak kapan Kai phobia ma ketinggian? *Sejak chisa nulis fanfic ini, hwehehehe*)

Para penonton bersorak ketika para member gajet sudah bersiap2 untuk tampil. Kai pun udah memeluk pohon pinang yg berlumuran minyak itu sambil berkata,"gw pecat ntar kalian semua!" (mbok meluk aq aja Kai *halah! Mwnya*:D)

"Nah, yg no 2 sapa? Elu ya Rei?"Ruki nyuruh Rei.

"Weee, kok gw? Aoi aj..."Reita menghentikan kata2nya saat 3 pasang mata elang nan tajam menatapnya. "Iy, iya deh..."

Reita siap2 menaiki Kai (hee, menaiki? *aaargh, lgsg mikr yg nggak2, hus, hus*). "Siap ya Kai. Hup!"

"GYAAAA..."Gubraaakk...

Rei kepleset lalu terjatuh."Anjrit! Sakit bgd!"Rei mengelus2 bokongnya. "Kai, jgn gerak2 dong!"Reita nyalahin Kai, padahal itu murni kesalahannya.

"Bukan gw yg salah, elu aja yg g becus, Pesek!"Kai g trima.

Rei mencoba menaiki Kai lg. Kali ini dgn disokong oleh Aoi n Uru. (Ruki g ikutan cz tangannya g nyampe, rukicchi kan pendek *lgsg digorok ma Ruki*).

"Aduh! Jangan injek 'pala gw pesek! Mpe pundak aja!"

"Ah, iya. Maap,"Akhirnya Rei berhasil memeluk pinang itu.

"Sekarang giliran gw kan Ru?"Aoi mencalonkan diri.

"Iya, sono gih, cepet naik... dah g sabar gw mw ambil itu,"kata Ruki sambil menunjuk ke salah1 hadiah. "Dah dari dulu barang itu gw cari2, ternyata ada di sini toh, aih, lucunya..."

"Yg mana sih?"Uru penasaran.

"Ah, ntar elu jg tau kok."

Giliran Aoi. "Siap ya Kai, Rei. Orang Ganteng mw naik!" Aoi memberi aba2. Huweeeek, narsis amat sih mas (emg ganteng sih, *Kyaa*)

"hup!"Aoi mulai naik.

"AUUWW! JANGAN REMAS DADA GW MUONYONG!"Reita marah2 saat Aoi meremas dadanya.

"lha, g ada yg bwt pegangan sih,"

"Pegang pantat gw aja!"perintah Reita. Aoi nurut aja. Tiba2...

Brruuutttt...

Reita kentut! Tepat di muka Aoi.

"PEEESSSSEEEEEKKKK! KLO KENTUT KIRA2 DONG! MASYA ALLAH, BAUNYA! SEMALAM ELU MAKAN APA SIH!" semprot Aoi. Dy sempoyongan hampir jatuh sambil menarik celana Reita.

"JANGAN TARIK CELANA GW! NANTI JUNIOR GW KLIATAN!"

"MASA BODO! ELU YG MULAI!"

"ELU DULUAN!"

"WOOOIII MONYET2 DIATAS PUNDAK GW! INGET2 TEMPAT DONG! SAKIT TAUKK! CEPETAN NAIK!"Kai mulai ikut panas.

"iy.. iya Kai"Aoi nurut. Kmudian ia mulai merayap ke ats melewati tubuh rei, 'tunggu aja pembalasanku, rei...' katanya dalam hati.

"Oke, berikutnya Uru!"kata Ruki.

"ihhh, gwa g mw ikutan... ntar kulit gw yg putih, mulus n halus nan sempurna ini jd kotor kna tu yg licin2... ihhh, jijik ah!"uru manjanya kumat.

"Oiii uru! Ni yg licin2 ntu minyak zaitun lho... Bisa bkin mulus..."kata Aoi. Ia ngibulin Uruha biar dy mw ikutan. Bgitu denger kata bisa bikin mulus, semangat 45 uru lgsg berkobar. Ia merayap dengan cepatnya menuju ke atas. Bgitu nyampe diatas, dy peluk erat tu pohon dan mengusap2kan badannya.

'Tunggu dulu...' ia berhenti mengusap2 tubuhnya dan mulai mengendus2 bagai anjing yg sedang mencari sepotong tulang.*knpa mesti anjing!* "kok, baunya aneh sih, bukan ky minyak zaitun yg sering gw pke bwt spa,"Uru mulai curiga.

"Itu oli dudul,"kata aoi.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT...? GYAAAA... diriku mw turun saja..."uru histeris dan bersiap mw turun.

"Dah g bisa, tuh ruki udah naik,"kata Aoi sambil nunjuk ke bawah."klo mw loncat, ya silahkan. Paling cma pingsan+patah tulang, klo beruntung ya matek...hehe"Aoi cengengesan.

"Hiks, Aoi kamu jahat...!"kata uru sambil memeluk pohon pinang tsb.

Nah, akhirnya sampailah ruki di puncak ke'pinang'an (hah?!). Ia mulai membidik incarannya. Ternyata hadiah yg dy incar adalah...

KAUSNYA DORA LENGKAP DENGAN RANSELNYA!

Ni anak emg pecinta dora sejati. Tangannya berusaha menjangkau barang2 tsb.'ni dy barang yg gw incer dari dulu...sedikit lg, sedikit lg, 5 senti lg..."

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak perjuangan ruki dan beralih ke makhluk2 yg menyokong Ruki dibawah.

'hehe, saatnya membalas dendam ma rei...'aoi cengengesan sendiri, jailnya kumat lg."Rei..."panggil Aoi.

"Apa?"rei spontan jawab dan menengok ke atas. Secepat kilat Aoi menancapkan kakinya ke idung reita."hmmmpppff, KURANG AJAR LU AOI! IDUNG GW TAMBAH PESEK NTAR! SINGKIRIN NGGAK!"triak rei sambil menyambar kaki aoi dan menyingkirkannya dari idung peseknya. Akibatnya ia hilang keseimbangan...

"eiiits... huwaaaaa..."GUBRRRAAAKKK...

Reita terjatuh. Aoi yg di songkonnya pun ikut hilang kesimbangan dan mulai melorot. "Awas Kai!"

Dengan sigap Kai menghindar. Bruuuk... Aoi mendarat dgn sempurna kemudian mundur ke belakang agar tidak tertindih badan uru dan ruki.

"waaaaaa... gw jatuuuuhhhh..."Bruk, uru mendarat dengan bokong duluan yg mencium tanah."aduuuuhh, attiiiittt...hiks...pahaku yg putih, mulus n halus nan sempurna jg sakiit..."

Kita kembali ke Ruki sebelum tragedi ini terjadi. 'Sedikit lg, sedikit lg...'tangannya hampir meraih barang tsb, tapi tiba2...

"eh, kok gw mlorot..."ia menengok ke bawah. "Kalian semua menyebalkan! DOOOORRRRAAAAAAAA...!"Ruki terjatuh sambil tangan tetap berusaha meraih benda itu. Padahal benda itu sangat diinginkannya.

"awas uru!"triak Kai. Uru yg baru mengusap2 pahanya tidak sempat untuk menghindari tindihan dari ruki.

BRUUUKKKK

"aduuuh,,,, beraaaatt..."rintih uru. " kok gw sial trus sih...hiks, ruki cepet minggir, sakit nih..."

Ruki masih terpaku karena barang yg diingankannya selama ini tidak berhasil ia dapatkan. Matanya mulai berkaca2, "hiks, doooorrrraaaaa...!"Ruki mulai histeris. "Kalian semua jahat, yg jatoh duluan td siapa?! Ayo ngaku!"

"Re, Reita!"aoi nuduh reita.

"lho, kan elu yg mulai"

"aaaaarrrggghhh, gw g mw tau, pokoknya kalian berdua beliin gw baju ky itu, trus ranselnya juga. Harus mw! Pokoknya harus! Beliin! Beliin! Beliiin!"Ruki mulai merengek2 ky anak kecil.

"elu jg Aoi, gra2 elu pahaku yg putih mulus n halus nan sempurna ini harus merah2 ky gini, tanggung jawab byarin gw spa selama sebulan full!"kata uru sambil menunjukkan pahanya yg merah2.

"hah, sebulan? Fulus dari mana?"kata Aoi.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH... pokoknya harus! Harus! Harus!"Uru mulai ikut2an bertingkah ky ruki.

"eh, iya, iya...jangan ngambek ya?"

"pokoknya harus, kan kamu sering ciumin pahaku yg putih, mulus, n halus nan sempurna ini waktu kita lg xxx," kata uru. *argh, pengarang mulai mesum, kyaaa, mimisan*

Aoi mengangguk, "iya deh". Aoi ngalah, daripada g bisa ciumin paha uru yg lebih enak dr paha ayam di KFC itu, ia rela ngorbanin apa aja.

Ruki masih mewek dan merengek2 pengen baju dora itu. Reita g tega ngilatnya. "Cup, cup, ru-chan sayang, ntar om Kai, om Rei, om Aoi, ma om Uru beliin kok. Poster2nya sekalian, movie2nya jg, asalkan kamu brenti nangisnya ya?"reita memeluk ruki dg penuh ke'bapak'an dan mencium keningnya. *klo ke'ibu'an g mgkin kan, reita kan co*

"beneran?"tanya ruki dg mata berkaca2.

"iya,"angguk rei.

"hari ini belinya ya?"

'aduh, ni anak klo kepribadian yg ini muncul makin imut deh'batin Rei."iya"

"udahan yuk, balik ke studio, bersihin badan, kotor nih..."kata Kai.

"oke, ayuuuukkkkk..."Ruki kembali ceria.

Kemudian mereka semua meninggalkan arena panjat pinang tsb.

udah ah, selesai, finish, rampung, owari...

comment are LOVE! ^^


End file.
